Grey
by The Infinite Void
Summary: Kuro was shocked. So far she had a pretty crappy life. She was ready for the world. But she never thought that the death of Mana Walker would affect her that badly. Even after ten years she is still devastated in a way. Condemning herself to a lonely life, Kuro continued walking. Then, she met the boy with pure white hair. Full summary inside. An OC story. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

This is a D. Gray Man Fanfic.

I Repeat.

This is a D. Gray Man Fanfic.

Follows the Manga.

Beware of the language.

Rated T.

_Full summary: Kuro was shocked. So far she had a pretty crappy life. She was ready for the world. But she never thought that the death of Mana Walker would affect her that badly. Even after ten years she is still devastated in a way. Condemning herself to a lonely life, Kuro continued walking. Then, she met the boy with pure white hair. Kuro had found a Walker. His name is Allen._

_But when he turns out to be an exorcist, the very people whom she dislikes with in intensity, what is she going to do? Although being a wielder of innocence herself, the Millennium Earl himself has given her a proposition: Join him. To Kuro, joining either sides of the war sounds equally ridiculous, so she simply became her own side. She was going to show them that she sure as hell can hold her own in this situation._

_She was not Black. Nor was she white. She was grey._

**Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray Man, I would have been the happiest person in the world since years ago. Which is what I will never be. I only own my OC, Kuro. And the other random OCs.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The sky was dark. The clouds clumped together, blotting out every single light in the sky out of existence. If it was not for the street lamps, the world would have been plunged into total darkness. There was not a single soul in sight. All but one.

Lightning struck in the distance and without warning, it started pouring.

A figure stood in the middle of the graveyard, seemingly oblivious to the rain and her surroundings. In her world there was only the grave and her.

She was soaked to the bone.

Yet she could not feel.

Nor could she hear.

Shocked.

For, in front of her, laid the body of the only person whom she knew as a friend, buried deep underground.

The only one whom she loved as her family.

"Mana..." A faint whisper. "You fool..."

She was not crying. Her overall expression didn't change. However, blood flowed down her cheeks, leaving stains. The red trails were soon washed away by the pouring rain. Only to be replaced by more.

"You...idiot... Why did you die..."

For a moment, only the sound of rain could be heard. Followed by laughter. She laughed. It sounded like she had gone mad. She had lost her mind. It sounded like it belonged to a person who broke. A desperate human who could do nothing against the world. A desperate little girl who had seen the deaths of so many, saw what beyond what others had, hated by almost all that she knew and worst of all, was unable to even do a single damn thing.

The mad laughter stopped.

She had long ago decided that she was worthless. She blamed herself and her actions for every thing that ever happened.

Maybe... It was the world's way of telling her that it did not want her. It hated her.

Oddly enough, that thought did not faze her at the slightest.

To others, she was a monster that killed ruthlessly.

To her family, she was a failure, and their bane of existence.

To herself, she was as good as dead. She had long since forgotten how it is like to be human. Hell, maybe she wasn't even a human being.

But there was one person whom she met. That person understood her.

**-oOo-**

**"Crying is useless. Tears are nothing but the shape of our weakness, and they won't bring any absolution."**

**"Maybe it's because you have been through too much, that you cried until you tears dried up."**

**-oOo-**

**"You should smile more often."**

**"Why?"**

**"You look nicer when you smile."**

**"Emotions are worthless."**

**"But you just smiled."**

**-oOo-**

**"Do you have a name?"**

**"I do not have one."**

**"Everyone has one."**

**"I am not everyone."**

**"Mine is Mana Walker."**

**"Call me what ever you want."**

**"Tell me."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"... Kuro."**

**"That's a sad name. It means 'darkness'.**

**"I guess it suits me. I have been in darkness my entire life."**

**"Depressing. You should be more optimistic. Look at the bright side. Isn't that what you wanted?"**

**-oOo-**

**"Why don't you ever cry?"**

**"I thought I told you."**

**"You should not hold your feelings back. It's okay to cry."**

**-oOo-**

**"If I were to leave early, can you promise me one thing?"**

**"Depends."**

**"Shed tears for me."**

**"...you are crazy."**

**"I would have done that for you."**

**-oOo-**

"...a promise..." A murmur.

The rain slowed down to a drizzle.

As she stood in the graveyard, she did the last thing she expected herself to do.

She cried.

**-oOo-**

**_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._**

**_(Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita)_**

**_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ..._**

**_(ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao)_**

**_Surfaces numerous of your faces_**

**_(daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume)_**

**_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_**

**_(Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni)_**

**_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born_**

**_(umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga)_**

**_Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth_**

**_(ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo)_**

**_I will still continue to pray_**

**_(Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru)_**

**_Please bestow upon this child your love_**

**_(douka konoko ni ai wo)_**

**_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_**

**_(tsunaida te ni kisu wo)_**

**_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._**

**_(Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita)_**

**_Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ..._**

**_(ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao)_**

**_Surfaces numerous of your faces  
(daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume)_**

**_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_**

**_(Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni)_**

**_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born_**

**_(umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga)_**

**_Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth_**

**_(ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo)_**

**_I will still continue to pray_**

**_(Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru)_**

**_Please bestow upon this child your love_**

**_(douka konoko ni ai wo)_**

**_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_**

**_(tsunaida te ni kisu wo)_**

**_I will still continue to pray_**

**_(Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru)_**

**_Please bestow upon this child your love_**

**_(douka konoko ni ai wo)_**

**_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_**

**_(tsunaida te ni kisu wo)_**

**-oOo-**

**"Kuro."**

**"What?"**

**"I love you as a sister."**

**"You are annoying."**

**"You are mean."**

**"Act like an adult already."**

**-oOo-**

**"_Don't stop walking."_**

**-oOo-**

_"Don't stop walking..." _she whispered.

**-oOo-**

Seconds passed.

Followed by minutes, which turned to hours.

There she was. She was sitting right beside the grave of Mana Walker.

By now, the sky had cleared, revealing the formation of stars.

The moon hung overhead, shining brightly, illuminating the features of the girl. Shoulder length purple hair, a face without a single blemish, perfect, timeless and beautiful. Too perfect. But at the same time, deadly and emotionless. However, her mismatched ice blue and yellow eyes held sadness. They were the eyes of those who had seen too much, which looked out-of-place on the girl. If one were to look closely, you could see that her eyes had no reflection or pupils. She was around 10 to 12, and was dressed in a cloak, trousers and a blouse, looking far too young to be wandering around.

"Hey, Mana." She spoke. Gazing at the now cloudless sky, she smiled tenderly. "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

The was no response.

"It is a pity that you are not here to see them."

She wondered if there really was a heaven up there. But if there was, then there must have been a god as well. But again, if there really was a god, in her opinion, he was one sick and uncaring bastard.

"Worship you my ass." She commented absent-mindedly. He had officially made her life a living hell. If there was a god, then where was he when she needed him the most?

The sun peaked out of the horizon, signalling the start of a new day. She stood up.

"See you, Mana."

She disappeared into the rising sun, leaving behind an imprint on the muddy ground. A soft gentle breeze caressed the spot where she had once been, and a whisper spoken lovingly, faint and barely heard, but a whisper nonetheless, could be heard.

**"Don't stop walking." **

* * *

How was that for the prologue?

Oh well.

Flames will be use to fry noodles for my dinner, please don't sue me and criticisms are allowed. No racism intended.

Oh, and one last word.

Please leave a review on your way out, believe me, those things make my day brighter.

Peace out.

~The Infinite Void


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a D. Gray Man Fanfic.**

**I Repeat.**

**This is a D. Gray Man Fanfic.**

**Follows the Manga.**

**Beware of the language.**

**Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray Man, I would have been the happiest person in the world since years ago. Which is what I will never be. I only own my OC, Kuro. And the other random OCs.**

_**You can either look at things in a brutal, truthful way that's depressing, or you can screw around and have fun.**_

_**~David Spade**_

* * *

_She disappeared into the rising sun, leaving behind an imprint on the muddy ground. A soft gentle breeze caressed the spot where she had once been, and a whisper spoken lovingly, faint and barely heard, but a whisper nonetheless, could be heard._

_"Don't stop walking."_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Kuro had been around seven when she first met Mana.

Their first meeting had been odd.

She had taken to travelling around the world, seeing that her parents had left her a fortune thanks to their recent demise, where the truth was unknown to the rest of the world. It was a queer sight. After all, it was not common to see a five to seven-year old traveller touring the streets with a perfectly mature face. Kuro had surprised them further by answering their questions smoothly in Latin without stumbling over her words, and at the same time well-mannered.

Since the beginning of her travels, which started when she was five, the young child had learnt more about the dangers of the world, but simply dismissed them. They would not prove as a threat against her. Which included pesky Akumas, annoying exorcist who seem to stare at her for no reasons at all, and normal dangers.

Money was not a problem for her as well, as her parents did leave her a fortune, large enough to last more than three generations.

Within the span of two years, Kuro increased her knowledge by tenfold. Having travelled to eleven different counties, she had decided that Japan was still her favourite place. The child had found their culture utterly fascinating, and stayed at that country for a longer time then usual. It was there she discovered her favourite food: Sushi. Italy was a wonderful place to visit as well, not to mention the delicacies that it had.

The next country she landed on was England.

Mana had annoyed her greatly the first time she met him. All she wanted to do was take a tour around England, manipulate adults into helping her, and make some new acquaintances. And move on to the next country. But the stupid clown just had to come along and ruin everything. By pulling various funny faces in an attempt to make her laugh. And when she merely glare at him, he pouted. Kuro did not know what happened, but ever since that day, her life had never been the same.

Visiting the country two more times was also not in her to-do-list.

Kuro decided that she must have done something that caused the world to hate her, for when she found someone to lean on, he died.

There is a saying that tells her not to put the blame on people, and don't blame anything. Other people would insist that it is _fate. _But Kuro did not believe in fate. she believed that your own path is determined by your own actions. Nor did she blame others. Instead, she blamed her own self.

During that ten years, she discovered many things. She found 'happiness' in books filled with history and truths, and did not mind being cooped up in a cabinet so as long as there are things for her to read. You might be surprised by what she could gather from the mere action of reading. For that was where she found the secrets of the black order and the millennium earl (It was from there that she developed a one-sided hatred against exorcists). No matter how ironic the concept of their 'God' is, she believed it. For a Holy bible that she coincidently found while browsing for books in an old and deserted mansion just had to be her innocence. Must have been Karma. Not to be sarcastic, but to Kuro, it was the retribution of the world. After so many years of dismissing the existence of God as rubbish, the book and innocence had to appear and literally shove her beliefs back at her. And the existence of God was one thing she did not need.

Until this day, her views on the world and God had not changed. Although God was real and she established that fact a paragraph ago. Even after ten whole years, Kuro, was still the same emotionless, reserved, cold and unsociable girl who does not understand the true definition of 'human interaction'. If you count having become more violent and sadistic - with a touch of craziness - a change in her personality, so be it.

But there is one thing she believed would stay the same even in death.

She would always be lonely. No companion. No friends. No family.

Alone.

But she didn't give a damn about it. Until a certain long-haired sword wielding samurai, slash exorcist, came along acting like he had a stick shoved up his ass messing her relatively peaceful life up.

* * *

Kuro was tired of Akumas. Lately, more and more of them seemed to appear almost every where she went, no matter how hard she tried to shake them off her trail. Placing her suspicions on the holy bible(A.K.A innocence) that she had, the girl had attempted to ditched the book multiple times. Somehow, the book would always end up in her bag among her other books, right beside her when she was resting, or just somehow end up with her. She swore that thing was haunting her. Despite all that, it did prove rather useful when ambushed by Akumas.

**"Divina Redenzione: La Santa Croce!"**

Beams of white light shot out of the bible in her hands flying in all directions, hitting every single Akuma surrounding her, and unfortunately, destroying the alleyway in the process. But that had been a close one. 'A close one indeed' Kuro huffed mentally. If she had been a second or two late, she would probably be missing her head.

Every since she discovered her innocence, the pesky 'metal things' or so Kuro said, had wormed their way up the charts of 'Kuro's list of things to avoid and hate' and 'What to destroy'. They appeared when you least expected them, in a hotel as a maid, in a restaurant where you are peacefully eating Italian food until one of them destroys your dinner, or the dreaded moment where you are relieving yourself of your burden in a cubicle, and a huge metal thing pops out at you. But she did say that the innocence was rather useful.

Having kept the book (although unwillingly) for more than seven years, Kuro would probably never go anywhere without it. Not that the book would allow itself to be ditched. Which also meant that she could use it efficiently without problems. Although she still had a few close calls every once and then, but you get the idea. Over the years, the girl had learnt that most of her attacks did not need much movement. Though it did produce some rather nasty results to the surroundings and to people who got caught in the cross-fire. Most of the time, they were not physically injured in any way, but traumatized. Such that Kuro had to erase that part of their memories. Besides these methods of attacking, there were also more violent ways of attacking (which involved hitting the Akumas with the book continuously). However, they were rarely used due to Kuro's laziness. But that does not mean that she is a weak person. She was just lazy. Very, very lazy. But her laziness often got her ass into trouble.

Speaking of trouble, Kuro believed that if she continued to stand there like a fool, someone would eventually come along wondering about the explosion that she was very sure was heard and notice the destruction. Of course, the blame would be pined on her. That, she did not want.

A second after she thought that, she heard voices, along with heavy footsteps, that was uncomfortably close. Which did not bode well for her.

Kuro practically scaled the scorched walls of the alleyway in record time and made her escape.

* * *

There were too many close calls in a day for Kuro's liking. Too bad she did not have any say in it.

First, she almost lost her head. Thanks to the Akumas. That had led to accidentally scorching the entire alleyway along with her clothes. Next she was nearly caught for damaging the town's property, and made a quick escape via scaling the walls. Afterwards, she missed the second train to Southern Italy which was her next destination, therefore entering illegally by hopping on top of it and staying there. It was not a pleasant journey. On the plus side, the girl did not have to wait for the last train, and she got to Italy without any major problems about her basic needs(ignoring the fact that sleeping is out of the question). So as to say, Kuro was a very lucky girl.

But the biggest close call was that encounter with two exorcists.

Forget close call. This time she was caught red-handed using the Holy bible to defend herself against those blasted akumas who seemed to have developed a huge grudge against her.

So much for being lucky.

* * *

**Divina Redenzione: La Santa Croce -**Divine Redemption: The Holy Cross

**_So, how was it? Bad? Good?_**

**_Oh well._**

**_Flames will be use to fry noodles for my dinner, please don't sue me and criticisms are allowed. No racism intended._**

**_Please leave a review on your way out, I just love those things._**

**_Toodles!_**

_**~The Infinite Void**_


End file.
